


His Hand On Her Back

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, Outrealms, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina has invited her father to attend the summer festival in the Outrealm she now calls home.





	His Hand On Her Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



"There!" 

Lucina jumped down from the crate she'd been standing on to hang the lanterns from the low front overhang of her small home before stepping back to admire her handiwork. Five lanterns swayed softly in the breeze; she'd light them later, at dusk, when the festival truly began. Most of her neighbors already had theirs up, but she'd been away. There had been a report of a Risen-like monster in a different Outrealm, so of course she'd gone. Gotten there just in time, too, to help Kjelle defeat something that very much wasn't a Risen but needed to be ended just the same. 

Then Lucina had returned to the Outrealm she'd taken a liking to, to the small home she lived in alone, and to preparations for the annual summer festival. This would be her third year celebrating it... 

She pushed the crate back under the overhang to rest beside another, similar one before going inside. It wouldn't be dark for a few more hours, which would give her time to do... something. She'd already bathed, chosen an outfit for later, and swept. Her Falchion had been cleaned and was resting on its stand. And she'd recently dusted her beloved and impressive collection of souvenirs from her travels. 

Lingering in front of the shelves, Lucina reached to pick up one of the carved, painted wooden figures of her father and held it to her chest for a moment before returning it to its spot. She'd sent the invitation she always sent. Hopefully he'd come. 

In the end, she ended up reading for a bit, out on one of the crates, in the late afternoon sun. Several of her neighbors greeted her as they passed and invited her to go with the festival with them. Each time she declined, just in case. She'd be there, yes, but she couldn't go just yet.

Lucina wished Chrom had been there to help hang the lanterns, his hand on her back to steady her, smiling as he handed each one up, and then holding his hand to her as she jumped down. Not that she needed those things, but she wanted them. The first year, he'd done just that. And then...

With a sigh and glance at the sun about to dip below the roofline of the houses opposing hers, Lucina slipped off the crate and went inside to change. Even without her father at her side, the festival would be enjoyable. There would be more than enough food, games, dancing... 

Her outfit was a new one, purchased just for the festival. It made her think a bit of the yukata she'd worn in the Outrealm with the baths, but this was definitely a dress at its core. Deep red, it wrapped and tied securely but still tried to offer a hint of leg above the knee and a glimpse at what she feebly hoped worked as cleavage. A few more years hadn't helped at all with that, even though a few of her friends had managed an inch, a cup-size, more mass, or all of the above. 

Lucina was sure she looked about the same. Her hair was a bit longer, but the rest... She put her hair up with a set of white shell combs she'd been given as thanks for helping a village, though a few strands fell loose around her face no matter how hard she tried. And finally, aside from thigh-high tights and simple dark shoes, the only part of her outfit that wasn't new, there was the shimmering black wrap decorated with gorgeous tiny flowers embroidered with bright red and silver thread. Normally, Lucina refused to pay the prices of whatever Anna she happened across, but the wrap had been too gorgeous to pass up. It didn't quite match the dress, but it was close enough, hopefully. 

Now all she had to do was light the lanterns and be on her way. The first year, she'd been concerned about leaving them lit and unattended, but that was before she'd known how they all had perfect little hexes on them, courtesy of the village mages. 

The lanterns were already lit, however, when Lucina stepped out the door. She stopped short and gasped. There, at the end of the overhang, was Chrom lighting the last lantern. 

"Father..." 

The last lantern flickered to life and then he turned to smile at her in the warm lantern-light. 

"Lucina! I wanted to surprise you..."

"I'm surprised!" She ran over to him and threw herself into his outstretched arms. "I didn't think you were coming this year." 

"It gets a little more difficult each year," Chrom admitted as he held her close. "I still wish you'd come back to Ylisse." 

"I don't know..." She leaned her head on his shoulder, careful of the combs. "I just want to give... myself, I suppose, enough space."

Chrom shook his head, his hair brushing against her cheek for a brief moment. "You're not the same at all. We all know that. And we all miss you."

There was a pause before he added, softly, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." 

Lucina didn't want to pull away. Even though she could hear music in the distance, the festival had lost most of its appeal. She'd rather be in her father's arms, content and warm. 

Chrom was, instead, the one who let go. 

"You look amazing," he said as he stepped back to look at her. "That's not what you wore last year..."

"It's new," Lucina confirmed, smiling. "I'm glad you like it." 

"It makes me wish I'd dressed up more," Chrom replied. He was dressed much like he always was, not that Lucina thought that was a bad thing. 

She shook her head. "No, you look fine." 

Honestly, he could be wearing anything. He was there, healthy and alive, and that was the most important part. 

"Well, shall we go?" Chrom questioned a moment later as he held out a hand. 

"I need to grab my coin purse." Lucina almost hated to dart back inside, for fear that somehow she'd imagined Chrom and he'd be gone when she returned. But she could see the lanterns with their colored paper shades glowing brightly. She had not imagined him. 

She knotted her small coin purse to the tie of her dress and ran back out. Now she was as ready as she could ever be. 

"Maybe I can win you that bear," Chrom said as she took his hand and they stepped out onto the road. 

"You said that last year," she reminded him. The game was obviously well-rigged, but if Chrom did manage to win it for her, Lucina knew she'd cherish it forever. 

"And I mean it."

Lucina held onto his hand as they walked and she knew they looked like a couple. That, she definitely didn't mind. Even though their story was well known in quite a few Outrealms, this one had never known too much about Grima or the surrounding events and simply found her to be a fair and hardworking mercenary. It was part of the charm. That and she could do this-- they could do this, once a year. 

The festival took up the length of the main street with more lanterns hung on strings and stalls set up with food, games, curiousities from other Outrealms, and more. A band was playing in the square and while up until they stepped into the crowd, Lucina would have been happy to return to her little home and keep her father to herself, suddenly she wanted to be a part of everything. 

The look on Chrom's face suggested he felt much the same. They could both finally relax a bit and have fun. That was something they both needed. 

"What do you want to do first?" Chrom asked as he let go of her hand only to pull her closer and settle an arm around her waist. "Stay close, there's a lot of people and I don't want to lose you." 

"Um, we could get something to eat? Or look at the stalls? Or..." Lucina wasn't sure. She was far too distracted by Chrom's touch. 

Chrom chuckled. "Let's just do everything?"

Lucina nodded. "Yes, let's." 

This was their night, after all, to relax and do everything together, just the two of them-- Doing everything sounded good. 

By the time the Outrealm's twin moons were high overhead, they'd danced, eaten all sorts of food, and Chrom had even managed to win her the bear. He'd also bought her a beautiful necklace of tiny white shells that sounded almost musical when she moved just right. It wouldn't be something she could wear except for on special occasions, but it went almost perfectly with her outfit and she had been missing jewelry, aside from the combs in her hair. 

The crowd had started to thin and many of the food vendors, at least, were starting to close up for the night by the time the fireworks began. The show wasn't long - it never was, but it was long enough for Chrom to lean, awkwardly and almost slowly, as if he wasn't entirely sure that it was still okay...

Lucina kissed him. She had too much in her arms to grab for him and hold him close, but she kissed him nonetheless, quickly on the lips and then pulled back to look up into his eyes and smile. 

"Lucina..." 

"I..." 

"You're beautiful," Chrom said quickly before leaning to kiss her longer, harder, and with one arm around her as she parted her lips to let their tongues meet. Lucina could feel it through her own body and gods, she wanted nothing more than to drag Chrom off the main street and into any shadowy corner and... 

The last few fireworks exploded overhead and slowly, Chrom pulled away. 

"Time to go home?" he asked. 

Lucina nodded. She kept close against him as they walked, drowning in Chrom's warmth for the few short blocks to her house. The lanterns were still burning and as Lucina stepped ahead to unlatch the door, juggling her bear, Chrom reached to pull one down to bring inside. It wasn't any impressive amount of light, but-- 

She hadn't even realized that Chrom had thrown his own pack into one of the crates, Falchion and all. Lucina laughed and Chrom shrugged as he brought that and the lantern inside. Lucina closed the door and pushed the latch into place. 

Everything just went on the small main room table for the moment. It could be sorted in the morning, in the light. The bear would definitely go on her bed to sleep with her, once she wasn't sharing it with her father. There were other things, an assortment of trinkets and treats but yes, they could wait as Chrom hung the lantern on the end of the screen that divided the house's main room into a bedroom. 

"Lucina?"

Yes, everything could wait til morning. 

Lucina didn't need to be asked a second time. She took Chrom's hand and then slipped past him in order to pull him closer to the bed. And then she wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight for a moment before leaning up for a longer, slower kiss. Chrom reached, mid-kiss, to pull the wrap from her shoulders and Lucina shifted just enough to let him. 

She didn't want to stop kissing him, not when she could feel it through her entire body. Chrom's hands lingered on her back, warm and still almost unsure, even though this was far from their first time. There was still too much clothing between them, though. Lucina broke the kiss so she could start on all of the catches of Chrom's outfit. 

"Gods, Lucina..." 

"Mine's much easier to get out of," she said with a little smile before reaching instead to undo the single tie of her dress. Her empty coin purse fell to the floor, followed by and with help from Chrom, the dress. His hands were hot against her skin, trailing down her sides, over her hips. 

And then it didn't seem like he could get out of his own clothing fast enough. Lucina always loved to see him-- even his scars, which were like webs in spots, took her breath away. 

She pulled off her own shoes and stockings as she watched him undress and then pulled the combs from her hair. The necklace could stay; Lucina wanted it there. 

"Your hair is getting so long..." 

Lucina wanted to reply that she'd had it longer, as a child, or offer to cut it, or... 

"I like it," Chrom continued. He paused and reached to pull her close again. Lucina did not resist, instead pressing close. Chrom was all muscle and downright perfect in every way she could ever want. He wound his hands up into her hair and leaned closer. 

"It reminds me of that time when you first pulled it down..."

Lucina knew the rest of that sentence. How an inexplicable torch had been lit within him. She knew. She understood. 

She kissed him again and felt his body react against hers. 

"May I?" she asked as she slipped back enough to drop to her knees. 

"Lucina..."

"Please, Father?" Lucina wanted to give him everything she could. She wanted to worship him, in her own way... in this way. 

"Yes," Chrom replied, though he made his way over to the bed to sit on the edge. He wasn't fully hard as Lucina knelt between his legs, but she knew it wouldn't take long. She looked up at him and smiled before leaning to kiss his partial-erection and lick the tip. She reached to stroke his scrotum with one hand, feeling its weight and how the skin tightened just a bit as she kissed his cock again and then pressed her tongue against the slit for just a moment. Then she took it into her mouth, pushing back the foreskin with her lips and sucking. 

Chrom moaned and buried his fingers in her hair as she took him in all the way. Lucina loved the feel of him hardening in her mouth and kept sucking until she could taste slick pre-come. She was already aching in her own way and knew she was wet enough to just crawl up and climb on, but she wanted to keep going. Each of Chrom's soft moans was like lightning crackling through her and Lucina couldn't help herself. She found a good rhythm to her motions, bobbing her head and taking Chrom as deep as she could without gagging, and letting Chrom help guide her along. She still had a hand between his legs, too, cupping his scrotum and also pressing against the sensitive spot behind... 

"Lucina, I... Ah, Luci--!" 

Lucina drew back enough to swallow each hot mouthful of Chrom's come until he'd finished, and then rocked back on her heels and licked her lips. 

The look on Chrom's face was hard to read, but Lucina knew her father was pleased. 

"Up here, with me," he said after a moment and Lucina didn't think of hesitating. He was still a bit shaky as he shifted to guide her onto her back, legs spread. 

"Father..."

"You're so amazing," Chrom replied as he knelt down on the bed, between her legs, and leaned to press his tongue into her wetness. Lucina gasped and balled her hands into the blankets as pure pleasure shot through her. Chrom didn't hesitate to start licking her clit and then, when Lucina was sure she didn't need much more, pressed a pair of fingers inside of her. 

She didn't quite hear what Chrom mumbled against her, but Lucina knew. She was more than ready for him, if he was hard again. He never took long, which Lucina knew pleased them both even if neither would admit it. 

His fingers were nearly a distraction, keeping her on the edge as Chrom kept licking her. Lucina moaned and wasn't sure if she wanted to hold on or not. She felt so good and she'd waited all year and the bliss coiling in her released all at once... 

Lucina had tears in her eyes as she came, writhing against Chrom's fingers as he kept her shuddering with a few little brushes of his thumb. 

She was given no time to catch her breath as Chrom pulled himself up and positioned himself, hard again, against her. 

"Please," Lucina managed as he pushed in. She moaned, low, as he filled her completely. She loved how well they fit together like this; she knew Chrom felt the same. She brought her legs up, half-wrapped around his waist, and let Chrom pull back and thrust as hard as he wanted. It was perfect and almost too much. Each thrust made her moan and Lucina was not surprised when she felt the beginning of her second orgasm. 

Rocking with Chrom, meeting his every motion, she pulled him down into a deep kiss before needing to cry out as she came again. Chrom's expression, shadowed in the lantern light, was almost enough to make Lucina swoon. She wanted to say she'd do anything for him, always, but he knew that and she had and...

Chrom thrust faster, making the bed bounce and creak until he emptied himself into her with a few little groans. Lucina could feel his warmth more than ever, all through her body. She wasn't sure she could even move, but she didn't want to. They could clean up later, they could do something about their clothing being everywhere, they could...

Lucina was so glad she didn't have to worry about the lantern. It would keep on softly glowing as Chrom reached to touch the necklace of shells and then kiss her again. It would keep on softly glowing as she returned the kiss and wondered if it might not be time to sleep just yet... 

Truly, she loved the summer festival--

It was her favorite week of the year.


End file.
